Last Name
by barry effin gibb
Summary: One wild night in Vegas has Mike Mizanin and Mackenzie Lewis waking up in the same bed with matching wedding rings. In order to save his image, Mike needs to keep the new Mrs. Mizanin from going to the press.
1. Take it Off

Last Name

by barry effin gibb  
chapter one;  
Take it Off

"This is your coming out party," a blonde smiled gently, leaning over and hugging her brunette best friend. The brunette sighed and rolled her eyes, but that didn't make the blonde give up. "This is the party showing your stupid jerk of an ex, Jason, that you deserve so much better than him!"

Mackenzie Lewis looked at her feet nervously as they stepped out of the elevator, being dragged by her friend to their hotel room at the Belagio. Quietly, the brunette was pushed into a room and thrown to the bed while her friends giggled.

Mackenzie had been dumped by her boyfriend of three years last week and she hadn't been that bubbly personality that her friends had loved. She looked up in time to see her best friend, Carrie, walk to the door and open it, popping her head out.

"There is some sexy sexy men in Vegas, Kenzie," Carrie said in a whisper, tilting her head back to the downtrodden brunette.

To humor her friend, Mackenzie stood up and fixed her white sundress, leaning out the door and looking down the hallway where two men were standing and talking loudly.

"I don't understand," Mackenzie heard from the taller of the two. He was muscular, he was tan and he was somewhat handsome – not really Mackenzie's type, but she could definitely see Carrie with him. "You're the Must-See champion, you're the biggest name in the biz," the man ranted. "You deserve the penthouse, not some eleventh floor crap!"

The shorter male tilted his head lazily at the man next to him and gave a small smirk, raising an eyebrow. "You're right," he said, "I am, but there was just a little mistake," he shrugged. "They gave the same room to Randy – he ran down to figure it out, relax. You and I both know we will not be on the eleventh floor – we will be in the penthouse, of course." He stroked a large gaudy belt that was over his shoulder as he spoke.

The taller one continued, "I just think it is absolutely bull shit that you have to-"

"Hey," the shorter one said, rolling his eyes as he motioned down the hallway to where he had spotted the girls poking their heads out. "There are ladies present," he said, before jerking his head up in a "what's up" fashion, before giving a wink to them.

Mackenzie and Carrie squealed in horror of being caught before throwing each other back in the room, "Oh my God!" Carrie said loudly while Mackenzie locked the door.

"He was handsome," Carrie gushed, laying on the queen sized bed that they would share that night. "The shorter one was too."

Mackenzie ignored her and sighed, "What's our plans for tonight?" she asked, moving to the adjoined bathroom where her suitcase was, applying some chap stick before checking her reflection.

When she had been dating Jason, she had been comfortable wearing her hair up in ponytails, wearing sweatpants and flip flops constantly back home in her small hometown in Wyoming. Jason dumped her after all that time for some bimbo who had dressed in mini dresses, heels and did her hair every morning. So, to prove him wrong, Carrie had paid to get Mackenzie's nails done, to get her a few new clothes and pairs of heels. Mackenzie's blonde locks had been dyed dark brunette and extensions thrown in... but when Jason had no desire to return to her, she had cried her eyes to Carrie – who decided that a trip to Vegas was just what the Doctor ordered.

"We've got a dinner reservation at Caesar's Palace and then we're going clubbing," Carrie nodded. "Are you excited? Maybe I'll ask those guys to escort us to dinner," she grinned playfully.

"Can we just have a girl's night? I mean, it's bad enough that we're only in Vegas for twenty-four hours," Mackenzie nodded, turning to look at the bubbly blonde.

"Of course, dinner will be a girl's night, then we'll be able to get us two sexy men to dance with at the club," Carrie beamed.

"Who says we have to just have two?" Mackenzie grinned.

Carrie giggled, hugging the girl tight, "There's my Mack! Let's get ready!"

The squeals had not surprised him, after all, he was the Must-See champion, he was the hottest commodity in the World Wrestling Entertainment business, as his close friend Alex Riley had pointed out in the hallway. He supposed what surprised him was the fact that after the girls had ran off, his eye sight was still on their door, as if willing them to come back out to face him.

Not in a bad way, no... he had seen them eying them up and for once, Mike Mizanin felt like the prey, instead of the hunter. And that didn't feel too good to him, especially being the Chick Magnet. He was always supposed to check the girls out first – not vice versa. He watched his friend Randy Orton come back up to him and took the card key that the Viper offered.

"Your just down the hall," Randy's low voice said, "The penthouse already is taken," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"By who?" Alex objected.

Randy smirked and shrugged, "Three guesses," he said sarcastically, knowing full well that John Morrison and his boo, Melina Perez had taken the penthouse for a romantic weekend before Wrestlemania.

Almost half of the WWE Roster had gone out to Atlanta early so they could get settled and would have no excuses for losses, while Alex, Randy, Mike, Melina, JoMo, Cena, Eve and Evan all had flown straight from the last Monday Night Raw before Mania to Vegas for two days of R&R.

Alex scoffed, "It should have gone to us," he said, motioning to himself and Mike.

"Whoa," Mike said loudly, "What the hell? You think you're staying in the same room as me? Please, forget it, better go down to the front desk and get your own room, I ain't bunking with you – especially when I plan on bringing a few of the girls back to my room to look at my Championship belt," Mike smirked.

Randy gave a chuckle, "You're sick man," he said, "I'll catch you later, though – I gotta go call Sam and let her know I got in alright," he nodded.

Mike rolled his eyes, before Randy got married, he had been the life of the party. He had been buying the girls at the bar rounds of shots, asking to do body shots, bring them back to the hotel room and have his way with them before he'd leave for another city and more girls. But Samantha really had settled him down, which made him take the partier role over...

"You're going to the club?" Alex asked before Mike could.

Randy ignored them and opened the door to his room, shutting it with a click.

"I'll take that as a no," Alex mumbled, turning around to face where Mike was, only to be alone. "Dammit!" he whined, picking his duffel bag up and walking towards the elevator to get his own room.

"I want a drink, are you good?" Mackenzie yelled over the throbbing bass that echoed through out the club.

"I'm good!" Carrie giggled, dancing sexily up against a blonde with washboard abs – who was oddly enough not wearing a shirt. Mackenzie laughed and turned on her heel, walking up to the large bar that went around the dance floor. Mackenzie sighed and sat on a stool, her feet were killing here – but Carrie insisted she wore a pair of high, black Louboutin ankle boots which were gorgeous, yet painful.

While Mackenzie doubled over to rub her ankle, she heard a voice behind her.

"The price of beauty, huh? Painful?"

Mackenzie turned her head to see the shorter of the two men from the hallway, dressed in a suit – a black jacket with slacks and a red button down shirt underneath. His blonde hair was styled in a faux hawk, which seemed to fit his personality. His piercing blue eyes were bright even in the dark club, his smile wide as he looked her up and down.

Snorting gently, Mackenzie nodded her head twice, "Pretty painful," she said while the male sat in the seat next to her.

"What are you drinking?" he asked.

Even though Mackenzie knew this would be a half assed way to pick her up, she played along. "Appletini," she nodded.

The male threw his arm up and yelled over the noise to the bartender, "Gimme an appletini, for her, a Budweiser and two shots of tequila," he said. He smiled back at her, "I'm Mike, by the way," he said, holding his hand out.

"Mackenzie," she nodded, shaking it softly.

"What brings you in Vegas?" he asked over the music, as their drinks were delivered.

"Just a girls' trip," she told him, sipping her drink. "What about you?"

"Business," Mike nodded, shrugging his shoulders. "Just here with a few coworkers," he said. "You're the girl from the hallway, aren't you?" he asked, giving a knowing smile to the brunette.

Her cheeks flushed and laughed, taking more of her drink before nodding her head, "My best friend, Carrie over there," she said, pointing over to the blonde who was now dancing with the other man from the hallway. "Brought me to Vegas to get away from my past in Wyoming," she nodded. "Get away for a while... and she told me Vegas had hot men here, so she was proving her point by pointing you out to me," she shrugged.

Mike laughed, "You can have a past in Wyoming?"

Mackenzie smirked, "Ha-ha, very funny," she said, taking the slice of green apple out of her drink and biting into it.

Mike's eyes went to her lips around the apple and blinked a few times before laughing, taking a long sip of his beer. "Get away? From what? Are you a murderer? Cause that CSI thing is here and they'll catch ya," he teased.

"Just a relationship that lasted too long and ended with him choosing another path," Mackenzie shrugged.

"Gotcha," he said, "I just got out of a rough relationship too," he informed. "She works with me, moved on for some guy with a tons more cash than me," he shrugged. "But I mean, whatever. The joke's on her, I'm better than that guy in the grand scheme of things anyway," he nodded.

"What do you do?" Mackenzie asked, interested all of a sudden.

Mike smiled, "Entertainment," he said.

She nodded, "Nice," she said, eying the shots of tequila.

He noticed, put his beer down and smirked, pushing one of the shot glasses over to her.

"To new friends," Mike said, holding the shot glass up. "And to forgetting the past," he smiled.  
"And to Vegas," Mackenzie grinned, clinking her glass against his, throwing the shot back and feeling the burn down her throat.

"Awesome," Mike smirked and hit the glass down on the bar top. "Another round for me and my friend!" he yelled out.

And that's how it started...

**OHMYGOD, I'm WRITING A MIKE MIZANIN/MIZ STORY. WHAT HAPPENED IN THE WORLD? I dunno, I heard the song "Last Name" by Carrie Underwood and I had to see Mike in Vegas, having fun and waking up to a SEXY girl who's name he won't really remember. And this story will be set present time; so let's pretend they're in Vegas before Mania, kay? :D  
Banner will be up soon, I hope you all love this... **

**Three reviews? I'm really happy with this so far, let's see how many of you all wanna read it! I'll update ASAP.**

**Love,  
ashley]**


	2. Blah, Blah, Blah

Last Name  
by barry effin gibb  
chapter two;  
Blah, Blah, Blah

When her eyes opened the next morning, Mackenzie was greeted with a horrible headache. It made the room spin and when she finally sat up, she felt like her head weighed a ton.

"Oh," she moaned, her left hand going up to her head, massaging her scalp gently. She looked over to see blonde hair on the pillow next to her. Carrie. What had happened last night? All she remembered last night was the dinner she had with her best friend – who had seemed to disappear after she went to get a drink and met... what was his name?

Mackenzie sighed and threw her sheets off of her and realized she was not wearing any panties, odd. She pursed her lips and looked around, finally reaching over to the nightstand where her purse was. She blinked, realizing her contacts had fallen out while sleeping. She pushed her thick eyeglass frames over her chocolate eyes and looked around for the garment.

There, across the room, hanging off of a lamp shade, were her black lace panties with pink ribbon.

"What the hell happened?" she murmured, walking slowly to the lamp and picking them up.

"Sorry, sometimes I get a little over excited," a voice sounded from the bed that was not Carrie's. While Mackenzie turned around quickly, she saw the guy from the bar last night laying in the bed, shirtless and his faux hawk somewhat messed up. He watched her cover herself and snorted, "You weren't shy last night," he said. His voice made her head ache even more.

She sighed and let her hands slide on the panties, now realizing she wasn't in her room. She was in his; again, she wondered who exactly _he _was.

Mike watched as she stood at full height, Mackenzie was probably at least five foot seven, had a good toned body, and legs that were enough to make Stacy Keibler jealous. He realized that when they were wrapped around him the night before. Mike smirked at the memory while Mackenzie slowly started to move around getting her things ready to leave.

"Don't you wanna stay for breakfast?" he asked, sitting up and leaning against the headboard. "It's on me," he said, patting the bed next to him. It was almost good manners of a one night stand that he fed the girls the next morning. Replenish their bodies and let them know it was a good way to spend their night.

He watched the wheels in her head turn as she made her way back to the bed, sitting down where she had slept.

"What are you in the mood for? We get almost anything here," he said.

"Pancakes," she groaned, "And water... and ask if they can bring Aspirin?" she begged.

"What about some orange juice?" Mike asked, raising a brow to the girl as she banged her head against the headboard.

She only moaned in approval, throwing her pillow over her face as he dialed up room service. He sighed as it rang before sitting up as if the operator could see him.

"Hey, room 391, we need an order of pancakes, three plates of hash browns, six scrambled eggs, a half pound of bacon, a cinnamon roll, orange juice, champagne and Aspirin please," Mike ordered.

Slowly, Mackenzie pulled the pillow down off of her face, tilting her head to stare at Mike in amazement. Was he ordering for the army?

"Thanks," Mike said, hanging up the phone.

"Are you feeding a third world country?" Mackenzie quipped.

He snorted, "No," he said, laying his head back, "That's what I eat every day."

Her eyes widened, "Are you kidding?"

"I work out a lot," Mike shrugged.

She watched in amazement, "Wow, that's pretty impressive," she said, catching herself looking at his body which was pretty ripped for eating that much every day.

"It takes like, five hours to work off but it's worth it," he said, reaching over her and turning on the television. The channel it was on seemed to be alright cause he let the remote drop in between them.

"So," Mike nodded, "I'm going to be a complete ass hole and ask you what your name is," he said bluntly.

Mackenzie, even though she seemed to be relieved, rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Mackenzie," she snorted.

He nodded, looking down. "You know, I bet for fifty bucks you couldn't tell me my name," he said, before giving her a snarky smirk. A smirk that frankly, made Mackenzie want to slap it off of his face.

She made a face, trying to rack her brain for his name... Matt? Mark? Mitch?

He took her silence as a confirmation and shook his head. "What do you do?" he asked, grabbing his cell phone and turning it on, finally glancing over to her.

"I got to the University of Wyoming," she answered quietly.

"Major?" he asked.

She shrugged, "Undeclared so far," she said. "Leaning towards education."

"Why would you wanna teach a bunch of snot nosed kids stuff?" he asked.

"You were a snot nosed kid when you were young," Mackenzie threw out.

He scoffed, "Hardly," he said. "I was awesome at age one, teachers loved me," he shrugged.

"You know, maybe I should leave, between you and your ego, there's no room in this bed," she smirked.

"Funny," he said sarcastically, while there was a knock at the door. He pushed the covers down and sighed, realizing he was naked just as she had been. Now it was a game of "Find-Mike's-boxers" and he wasn't happy. "Get the door," he told her.

If Mackenzie hadn't been so damned hungry, she would have protested but she got up and walked to the door in her lingerie – who really cared?

The man at the door gave a wolf's smile, checking her out from head to toe; making her feel like a piece of meat. She frowned and opened the door even wider, letting him push the cart of food in.

Mike dressed in a pair of fresh boxers and turned around to see the food come in with the man who stared at Mackenzie like he had done the night before at the bar. But that didn't fly with him, due to the fact that Mack was in _his_ hotel room, answering _his _door and getting ready to eat breakfast with _him_.

He had to do something, he thought as the man stared with no discretion. Mike sidled up behind Mackenzie and let his arms loop protectively around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder as he checked the spread. "Aw, look baby," he said, kissing Mackenzie's neck softly, letting the man know that she was not available, she was his property – at least until she left later that day. "They got your Aspirin," he nodded.

When he kissed at her neck, Mackenzie's head tilted to the side and gave a death glare to the waiter, reaching her left hand up and messing with Mike's hair playfully, until Mike thanked the man and he left. She stayed in his arms after the door clicked shut and Mike's lips continued to make their way up and down her shoulder blades.

"The food's going to get cold," she whispered weakly, only for Mike to pull away slowly. She bit her lip and when Mike sat back down on the bed, pulling the tray over to the mattress, she made her way back to her seat.

"Thanks," she shrugged, "That guy-"

"- was a creep," Mike agreed, handing her the plate of pancakes and a cup of syrup. "Don't mention it," he shrugged. "I would've done it for anyone," he said. Then he stopped, "Any girl... Orton would've been able to handle himself."

"Is that one of your coworkers?" she asked, taking a sip of her juice.

He nodded, "Yeah, one of my good friends, actually. We hate each other on Raw but other than that," he shrugged.

"What's Raw?" Mackenzie asked.

He watched her, did she really not know who he was? Did she really not know that he was the greatest thing that ever happened to professional wrestling?

"I'm a professional wrestler," he smirked over to her – while her jaw dropped. "What?"

"As in like..." Mackenzie struggled to find words.

"Hulk Hogan," Mike smirked.

"Do you take steroids?" she asked simply.

He felt angry for a split second before coming up with an ever-so witty, "Did I feel like I used steroids last night?" he grinned, throwing the conversation to the sexual point. Of course Mike didn't use steroids, neither did the other superstars – this body was hard work, this was hours in the gym and watching caloric intakes...

"I'm sorry," she said softly, "I didn't wanna strike a chord..."

"You're fine, and no, I don't to answer your question..."

Quietly, she ate more of her food, taking her Aspirin after finishing her meal. "Well, as awkward as this was," she shrugged, looking up to him as he poured ketchup over his hash browns. She raised an eyebrow as her brown eyes trailed down to his left hand – where a platinum thick wedding band rested. Anger flooded through her veins, "Wow," she said. "How's the wife? She at home with the kids?" she demanded, climbing out of the bed and sliding her dress on.

Mike's head jerked up with a confused look on his face, his mouth filled with potatoes. "Huh?" he asked through a full mouth. "What are you talking about?" he asked when he had swallowed.

She jabbed her finger towards his hand, which was holding a fork. He looked down and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not married..." he said, before realizing that her hand had a slight sparkle on it. "But it sure looks like you are too!" he snapped, "Wow, "I'm running away from my past, Mike, save me from myself!" he said, mimicking a girl's voice.

"Whatever, Mike," she said, "Don't turn this on me, I'm not married!" she said, throwing her hand up to prove it – but she stopped when she saw the back side of a wedding band on her ring finger. Slowly, she turned her hand to show the front of it.

Whoever gave her the ring definitely had cash, the double platinum band which was encrusted with diamonds along the band was harnessing a large diamond in the center, a fourteen karat diamond to be exact. She gasped gently before moving to sit in front of Mike on the bed, grabbing his left hand and holding it in her's.

On Mike's left ring finger, sat a matching ring that went almost perfectly with Mackenzie's... well, of course, it was more manly than her's but it definitely went with the other.

He looked up at the girl who he hadn't even remembered that morning – and frowned, "Mackenzie," he whispered.

Her jaw was popped open and she frowned. "We're...married?"

Mike frowned and let out a sigh, "Awwwesome," he groaned.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Thanks for the reviews and reads, I just was so excited that it didn't matter to me how many were posted; I just wanted to get chapter two up! :D I hope you liked it, read and review, THREE more REVIEWS and I'll update it! What do you think of Mike protecting her when that skeeze of a waiter came? AHAH. 3 THREE]**


	3. Run Your Mouth

Last Name  
by barry effin gibb  
chapter three;  
Run Your Mouth

The morning had been spent with Mike pacing back and forth in the hotel room, absolutely and completely frazzled at the idea that he was married. He was now on the phone on the balcony, relaxing in a chair while he babbled loudly into his Blackberry.

"No, no, no, Vince, I told you I was sorry! I don't know what I was thinking," he said loudly, "I know that if I got to the courthouse soon, we could get it annulled," he offered, looking down to the pool outside of his room – spotting Mackenzie at the side of the pool.

She was laid out, wearing a hot pink bikini, which accentuated her tanned skin, he watched her quietly as she pushed her dark curls up into a ponytail and relaxed in her lawn chair. He bit his lip before nodding his head, hearing Vince tell him what he already really knew.

"_If you get a divorce one week before the biggest show of the year, Mike, it will kill your image," _Vince told him while Mike ran his hand through his hair. He sighed and rest his feet up on the railing.

Quietly, Mike looked back down to see the chair empty and Mackenzie walked to the edge of the pool.

"So, what are you saying?" Mike said exhausted, his eyes on her. He couldn't help but think that he couldn't have gotten luckier. He could've had beer goggles on the night before, he could've had a horrible looking girl but this one – this one was absolutely gorgeous.

"_I'm saying we have to work with it. You need to keep her around, play it up – play the happy married couple and go everywhere with her. Your wedding "photos" are already up. At least you splurged and didn't get a crappy wedding in Vegas. This one looks actually tasteful._"

Mike groaned and rubbed his eyes before looking down as she swap around, cooling off as Vegas's weather was at least ninety degrees.

"How long until I can divorce her?" he asked. He could already tell that this would not fly so well with the brunette. He watched her slide out of the water, the water leaving her body in drips – her hands pulling her hair up in a ponytail – making her way back to the lounge chair – laying out again.

Maybe this wouldn't be too bad.

"_Six months_," Vince said. "_The schedule is slow then – you'll be able to get it done quick_."

"Fine," Mike sighed. "Now I have to go tell Mrs. Mizanin that she's stuck with me for a while," he said. "Thanks, Vince," then he hung up. "For nothing."

* * *

Mackenzie had learned about an hour ago that this was best left up to Mike; she trusted him that he would get it sorted out and she would sign anything to make sure she wouldn't have to stay married.

Her eyes were closed as she felt shade fall on her body, then a voice broke her silence.

"Mrs. Mizanin, I must say, I picked one hell of a wife," Mike nodded, sitting down on the edge of her chair.

Mackenzie looked up, pushed her sunglasses over her eyes and then propped her feet up in his lap. He let his hands rest on her shins, slapping them once.

"Just let it happen," she said, motioning to her feet before propping herself up on her arms. "What's the situation?"

"Some tool on Jersey Shore," Mike nodded before smiling. Mackenzie had to admit, that smile did make her melt a bit. "Nah, uh – Vince told me that we need to stay together," he said.

"But I thought you said that Vince would help us!" Mackenzie pouted.

Mike shrugged, "Believe me, so did I," he groaned. "I wish that he did – but he said if we make it to six months, we can divorce. It's just with Wrestlemania right around the corner, it would kick my image's ass," he frowned.

Quietly, Mackenzie groaned.

"If you stay with me, I will make these six months amazing for you. Credit cards, access to my money – all of that, you can get anything you want, I promise."

Mike was begging – and reaching – of course. For him to be willing to give her access to his credit cards and bank accounts was a sign of desperation.

"You could live in LA at my apartment when I'm on the road or even come with me! Just keep the facade up that we're married! Cars, homes, money... everything you'd ever dream of."

Mackenzie was tempted, "What about school?"

He was stumped for a second, "Online! Or transfer to UCLA – please," he begged, his hands sliding up and down her shins.

She rolled her eyes, "You owe me big time, Mizanin."

Mike leaned over and kissed her lips in happiness – she said yes, his reputation was still intact. When his lips pressed against her's, he felt something... he felt her reach up and touch his cheek and he deepened it, his hand sliding up to rest on her hip.

When he finally broke the kiss, he smiled softly at her – while she looked somewhat dazed.

"Get off of me, Mike," she said after a second of silence.

He smiled and moved off of the chair, "We leave Vegas tonight to go to Monday Night Raw," he said, "Ready to get out of here?"

"Whatever happened to what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas?" Mackenzie asked, getting up and gathering her things, only for them to be picked up by Mike.

Mike let out a soft chuckle, "It's only valid when you don't marry a professional wrestler," he winked. "C'mon, let's get outta here."

* * *

**short chapter; but it's setting things up loves, i promise.**

**thanks for the reviews; you make me smile.**

**i love writing the miz, that's for sure!**

**check out my profile - there's the banner for the story so you know what mackenzie looks like!**

**two reviews, that's all i want!**

**;) ily all! you're AWESOME!  
**


	4. Be Jealous

Last Name

chapter four;  
Be Jealous

News seemed to spread really fast that Mike had gotten married in Las Vegas. Especially with the rest of the Vegas crew that had gone for their relaxing weekend. He watched quietly as Alex Riley watched him from the chair across from him – simply shaking his head in sadness. He felt for the superstar, supposedly with what Alex had told him earlier in the morning. He had spent the entire day with Mackenzie, putting up the facade up that he was actually a married man – and a happy one at that.

He looked down at his cell phone as Mackenzie returned with Melina, who was laughing hard at whatever his wife had said. He raised an eyebrow and smiled softly when Mack sat down beside him.

"Where did you two go?" he asked, innocently. He didn't want her to think that he was supposed to be keeping tabs on her – he didn't want her to think that he was taking her freedom from her. She seemed to be a young girl who just wanted to do her own thing. Mike smiled, she was like he had been before he made it to Tough Enough.

She held up her Starbucks cup, which held a pink liquid which was almost gone. "We made a coffee run," She informed. "Melina thought that she would treat me to a good boost of caffeine after our rambunctious honeymoon evening," she murmured. "Her words, not mine," she added when Mike's eyes widened. "Well that was nice of her."

Mackenzie gave a nod, "Yeah, it is, but awkward of course. I don't like people thinking they know about my sex life," she shrugged.

He snorted, "They know about mine, so it's only fitting that they feel like they know about all of your exploits," he shrugged. "Can I have a sip?" he asked her, holding his hand out for the cup.

She slid the cup in his hand before she bit her bottom lip. "I hate flying," she murmured.

Mike raised an eyebrow, taking a long sip, draining the cup – much to her dismay. "Really?"

"I've never been on a plane before I came out here," she informed. "I try to drive everywhere," she said, looking at him. "I'm sure you've gotten used to it..."

He simply nodded his head, "Well, of course I have. I mean, if the venue is less than five hundred miles away, we drive," he said. "So I mean, there's a lot of ground travel, a bit of flying – but nothing too crazy." He let his arm drape over her shoulders as he heard Randy Orton chuckle across the room into his cell phone. He was probably talking to his daughter.

Mike was jealous of the Viper when it came to that aspect. Mike was thirty years old and a terminal bachelor. He hadn't dated anyone really since the Real World – except for her... he had tried to date Maryse, a storyline taking the turn into reality. He was hurt when he was on the Real World and he was hurt in the real world. Maryse left him for DiBiase, but in the grand scheme of things, it was good. Good for Mike, he had less distractions and was able to be himself, he was able to be selfish – that was all he cared about.

But Mike wanted a family, a real one, not one that was forced. He wanted a daughter, or a son – or any child who would call him "Daddy". He wanted to be able to take three days each week to spoil his wife and kid – like Randy did. He sighed and looked down to Mackenzie who seemed to be considering a way to get out of flying.

"Can we drive today?" she asked innocently, her eyes looking up to Mike with a small frown.

He shook his head gently, "No, Mackenzie, we can't drive to Atlanta," he said. "You're going to be fine. You've got me, and the rest of the group," he told her. "So just relax."

Mackenzie groaned and let her head rest on his shoulder. He pursed his lips and rubbed her shoulder slowly. "You're going to be okay," he repeated, pressing his lips against her temple. "Stop thinking about it."

He watched as her eyes fluttered shut – he couldn't help but take in her eyeshadow, just focusing on her. He bit his lip and looked over to see Morrison walk over to him. He sighed and motioned that Mackenzie was getting ready to pass out.

"Hey man," John said, sitting down next to the WWE Champion. "So when were you going to tell us about her?" he asked softly.

Mike tilted his head to hear Morrison over the flight attendant's call for boarding at a gate down the way. He shrugged and used the excuse he had come up with earlier in the day. "She didn't want to be apart of this crazy lifestyle until we made the final step."

John nodded understandingly. "It makes sense, I mean, I wouldn't really know just because me and Mel have been down to ride this roller coaster since Tough Enough," he shrugged. He seemed to have drifted off in thought before Mike continued.

"I just think that it's insane that I'm married – I mean, we-"

"Where did you guys meet?"

Mike looked down to Mackenzie, "She's got family out in Cleveland – we met at a Cavaliers game, she was rooting against the Cavs and I told her to sit the fuck down," Mike grinned.

"Such a romantic story," John quipped before laughing. He shrugged, "Well – a couple that can watch sports together stays together, right?"

Mike smiled and nodded, "Yeah, well..."

"Final boarding call for flight 309 with non-stop service from Las Vegas to Atlanta, please board the flight now."

Mike flinched, looking at Mackenzie, feeling bad, before having to shake her awake gently. "Come on, Mack, it's time to go."

He ignored her groan of protest and walked her up to the ticket agent.

* * *

Three hours later, Mike and Mackenzie stormed through the door of their hotel room and threw themselves on the bed, exhausted. He kicked off his dress shoes and laid back, unbuttoning his vest to let his chest rise and fall with each breath he took. He sighed and looked over to Mackenzie who had thrown her sweater on the floor.

"So," Mike murmured, "What are we going to do for dinner?" he asked.

Mackenzie shook her head, "I don't even want to start thinking about it," she mumbled into her pillow with a bite of sadness. She would have to get up out of this bed.

Mike held his arm up, looking at his watch. It was seven-fifteen in the evening. "Well, as a WWE wrestler, and as the WWE Champion, I have to eat out every night this week – we have to go out to a local restaurant and make sure people know that Wrestlemania is here," he shrugged. "So," he leaned over and let his hand slap her ass, giving a cheeky grin. "We need to get ready."

She gave a short yelp at his spank and glared, "Asshole," she growled. "Room service," she tried, wanting to sway his decision.

"Nope, get dressed."

* * *

Forty minutes later, Mike was lounging on the couch, watching television as he waited for Mackenzie to finish up. He had opted out of joining other WWE superstars for a night out alone with his wife. He sighed and watched the door to the bathroom. He heard noises in that room that scared the shit out of him. He heard her throw things to the ground and finally – after about five minutes of staring at the door, it opened.

He bit his lip and looked her up and down. She looked as good – if not better – than she had in Vegas, and Mike's attention was held.

"Are you all set?" he asked, watching her grab her pink clutch. She wore a form fitting black mini dress with no straps, that went to her mid-thigh. Her heels were pink and black Louboutins, her hair was down and in loose curls. She only nodded.

"You look nice," he tried as he stood – fixing his vest and grinning. He was wearing somewhat fancy clothes – nothing different than he would wear out to cut a promo. He smiled softly and opened the door to the hallway, watching her walk out. "So, we're going to hit up this upscale place, Orton ate there last night with Sam and said it was the greatest food he's ever eaten," Mike informed, leading her to the elevator.

Staying silent, Mackenzie nodded once again. Mike knew she felt uncomfortable, so he let his hand take her's and lace their fingers together. "How about we treat this like it's our first date?" he asked, "Well, second," he offered. He could see her visibly relax.

"I'd like that," she told him, truthfully.

He smiled and kissed her forehead before the doors opened and they found their way to the car which had been waiting for them. Mike had rented a nice car, a 2011 Dodge Charger, black with black interior. He opened her door and let her sit before shutting it and walking to his side. He waved at a few of the fans which were staying outside of the building before speeding off.

She pursed her lips and looked at his hand on the shifter knob and let her hand slide underneath, giving a smile.

Mike smirked and held her hand as he gave a quick shift and then paid attention to her.

"Tell me about you," Mike said softly.

Mackenzie took a deep breath before delving into how she had no sisters, but one big brother, Cameron, who was always there for her. He was three years older. She told him about how she had a dog, Lulu, back in Wyoming – and said even though she was so broke, she liked to spend time with her mom at the mall, drooling over designer stores like Coach, Gucci, Prada and Michael Kors. She told him about how she would watch Project Runway almost every week and didn't know what to do with herself when it in the off season.

She told him how she watched sports, but playing them was another story. She explained she broke her foot when she was seven during a soccer game and never wanted to play again.

When music came into play, she confessed that even though his fans were eccentric, she enjoyed listening to Justin Bieber – and that Taylor Swift dominated her iPod. Mike had to laugh at her confession, but shrugged and turned on his iPod, letting "Baby" by Bieber flood his speakers.

They sang along like teenage girls before the song ended, Mike's cheeks hurt he was laughing so hard. "Don't even think about telling anyone that I have Bieber on my iPod," he said, going serious for a second.

Mackenzie crossed her heart and smirked, "I promise!"

Mike was surprised at how beautifully childish his "wife" was. He laughed, "What? You're too good for a pinky swear?" he teased as they pulled up to the valet station of the restaurant. He watched as Mack's door was opened by the college-looking kid in a nice pair of slacks and a white button down shirt. He climbed out and handed the keys, "Take care of it," he muttered to the boy, taking Mackenzie's hand and walking insde.

They had no reservation but were seated immediately due to Mike's status. Mackenzie didn't really think that professional wrestlers still had that much of a pull in public; at least not since Hulk Hogan finished wrestling all those years ago. The restaurant had vaulted ceilings, had a cream color splashed on the walls and hard wood floors. The tables were tiny and no booths were to be had. Chandeliers covered the ceilings and graced each table with a soft glow in the otherwise dreary atmosphere. But as she sat down and was offered a hundred year old wine, she was proved wrong.

Mike nodded, "Yeah, that's fine," he said. "Do you want wine?"

Mackenzie nodded, "Sure," she said, watching as the waitress poured her a glass.

Mike watched his wine glass and then looked up to the waitress, "Can I get a Dr. Pepper?" he asked innocently in a hushed voice.

Mackenzie gave a grin, sipping at her wine – which tasted disgusting. The waitress was about to walk away when she spoke up, "Can I have a Sprite?"

The waitress looked almost angry that someone would ask for a soda in such an establishment – but Mike brushed her off. "The wine was gross?" he asked.

She gave a sheepish nod and he grinned.

"That's why I avoid drinking that shit, especially when they charge five hundred dollars for grape juice gone bad," he muttered.

"You mean for them just to open it, it's five hundred dollars?" she asked, astonished. Mike had to remind himself that she was just from a small town in Wyoming. "Let me help you pay for it!"

"With what?" Mike asked, before realizing it sounded harsh. "I mean, what's yours is mine and what's mine is ours?"

"I have a credit card for emergencies," she informed meekly while their sodas were delivered. She took a straw and popped it into the drink as the waitress explained what the house specials were.

"I think we just need a minute," Mike informed, dismissing the waitress before looking at Mackenzie.

"You mean," Mackenzie said softly, "They serve a cow's brains?" she asked, looking up at him over the menu, looking somewhat nauseous.

He watched her features for a second before looking down at his own menu. Half of it was in French and while he tried to keep up the appearance that he was a classy man, deep down, he was just a good old boy from Parma, Ohio.

"You know what?" he asked, putting his menu down and leaning forward on his elbows, his arms tucked into each other. "What sounds good to you, Mackenzie?" he asked.

She scrunched her nose up, "Not this place," she said honestly.

He chuckled, "I agree one hundred percent," he said. "What about going to somewhere like –" he looked around and was surprised when she spoke.

"Atlanta has barbeque joints, right?" she quizzed.

He nodded, "Yeah," he grinned, "But if we go there, you might wanna change – don't wanna get your pretty dress all messed up," he teased.

She rolled her eyes, "That's what washing machines are for..."

He smiled, waving the waitress over and explained they'd pay the tab then that they weren't as hungry as they thought. The bill was five hundred and four dollars, thanks to the wine – which he paid with no help from Mackenzie, even though she tried hard to slide her card into the receipt.

"Let's go, beautiful," Mike said, walking her out of the restaurant.

* * *

When they reached the nearest barbeque pit, Mike helped her out of the car (as there was no valet), and held her hand to the line inside. It was like a cafeteria, with wood floors and wood walls – like a cabin. The cooks were yelling and the conversation that the guests were having was so loud that Mike had to laugh. They got a few looks with their outfits, but ignored them.

"We're next," he said, his hand going to the small of Mackenzie's back and pushing her gently. Before he could tell their order, the forty-something year old man behind the register grinned.

"Awesome!" the man yelled out, making Mackenzie jump. "Miz, man, I'm a huge fan! Loved ya ever since you were on the Real World!" The man grinned, "Where's A-Ry?"

He was a fan!

Mike laughed and bit his bottom lip, "Gave him the night off. Traded his company for my wife's," he smiled, shaking the man's hand. "This is my wife, Mackenzie."

Mackenzie reached over and shook his hand and after a few moments conversation about Wrestlemania – he ordered their food.

"It's on the house, man!" the cashier grinned. "I just hope you kick Cena's ass on Sunday."

"You got tickets?" Mike asked.

"Nah," he shrugged, "I just started going back to school and I've gotta pay outta pocket."

Mike frowned and grabbed a piece of paper from the other side of the register, "Here," he said, jotting down a phone number. "This is the number to Jerry Olsen," he informed. "Tell him you met me here and say that I'm paying for two ring side seats," he nodded. "And make sure you get the night off – of course."

The man looked shocked, "Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack!" Mike nodded, then added another number. "This is Alex Riley's numer, go ahead and give it a call around noon on Sunday and you'll come backstage."

He looked on the verge of tears, "Man! This is so awesome, thank you! I'll bring my son – he's a big fan of your's too!"

Mike chuckled, "Awesome, thanks for the food," he said, taking the two plates as Mackenzie took their drink cups.

"Dr. Pepper?" Mackenzie asked as they found a seat.

Mike nodded and sat down as she filled them up.

She returned and sat down across from him, "That was really nice of you."

"I have a heart," Mike said shrugging his shoulders.

"He'll never forget it," Mackenzie said, draping a napkin over her knees.

"That's the point," Mike told her, digging into his food. Mackenzie slowly did the same and once half of Mike's plate was empty, he spoke.

"I was born in Parma, Ohio, small town. Graduated high school, was going to go to college then I had MTV knocking on my door. I did like, seven seasons of like, Real World, Road Rules, Challenges- everything. It's tough, especially ever since I lost Tough Enough, lots of people don't think I belong."

"But you're the WWE Champion," Mackenzie reminded him.

He smirked, "Means nothing. I'm the first one in and the last one out, but a lot of the locker room doesn't give a shit about it. It's annoying to say the least."

"I bet it is," she frowned, putting her napkin on her plate as she finished.

"It's the besy way to tell them to shut up when I just come out to my music and that belt's still in my hand," Mike smiled. "Best feeling in the world."

"Are you supposed to lose the belt to Cena?" she asked.

"All of the heels will lose their titles," he said, thinking back. "Faces dominate the WWE, of course," he nodded – but when she looked confused, he continued. "Faces are the good guys. The Randy Ortons, the John Cena's, the John Morrisons," he said. "I'm a heel, like Riley, Del Rio and Sheamus. The one that the crowds want to get their asses beat." he shrugged, "I've had a long run with the title, so I mean, if anything, I'll use my rematch clause at the next pay-per-view," he said.

When he felt confident with his answer, he put his own napkin on his plate and smirked at her, "You ready to head back?" he asked as she yawned.

She nodded her head and he stood up, taking her hand and walking out to the car. "I really had fun tonight," she said softly when he reached to open her door. Mike almost had to lean in to hear it, but he did.

"I'm glad, I had fun tonight too," he said and watched as she hesitated to get into the car. He knew that clue and leaned in, his hand going to her cheek and kissing her lips softly. He smirked when she deepened it and was so excited that he was finally kissing her again that he hit his teeth against her's, making her pull back and laugh about the soft pain.

"Ow," she murmured.

He looked shy all of a sudden, "Sorry..." he said, letting her in the car.

She closed her door and Mike groaned softly, walking to his side.

* * *

Melina Perez laid out in the lobby, watching the large television that was there for guests, watching TMZ when a promo for the WWE Hall of Fame ceremony came on. That was tomorrow night, she would get to dress up like all of the rest of the divas and superstars and honor the legends. It was so much fun to be a part of it.

She was about to think about what way she would do her hair when she saw Mike and Mackenzie walk in the lobby, laughing and holding hands. Melina was almost jealous that Mike had found someone as nice as Mackenzie.

The diva had talked to Mackenzie Mizanin earlier in the day when they were getting coffee and deep down inside, even though she knew something was wrong with the situation – something smelled fishy, Mackenzie was a good girl. Especially for Mikey.

Mike was always working so hard, she knew that Mike needed a girl who would be able to help him relax; and even though Melina had only known Mack for about three days, she had already seen a huge change in Mike.

Melina waved them over and smiled softly. "Mackenzie, are you ready for the Hall of Fame?"

Mike hit his head, "Oh my God, I totally forgot to tell you! Tomorrow night is like, our prom with out the dancing. We all go to the Hall of Fame to watch people get inducted – you have to have a great dress," he said, biting his lip.

"We're talking to the nine's, formal," John Morrison said as he returned to Melina's side, with popcorn.

Melina greedily took the popcorn and smiled, "I'll help you find a dress!"

Mackenzie smiled, "Really? Oh, thanks! Tomorrow morning?"

Melina nodded, "Good! Go get some rest guys, you look beat!"

Mike walked to the elevator with Mackenzie and smiled, "You're going to be the best looking girl there tomorrow night," he offered, kissing her temple. "C'mon, let's sleep. Melina's right, you do look beat," he teased as they got to their room.

* * *

**Author's Note;**

**A long chapter for y'all! Just to make up for the shorter one last time! I hope you guys all liked it, I love how I get more reviews than I ask for ! That's great! I'm glad you like how I write Mike. And Mackenzie, for that matter. I started writing this on Monday and finally got it up today, (Thursday). Please, review and favorite!**

**What did you think about Mackenzie and Mike's date? I think they're so cute ordering soda at a five star restaurant. Who would you like to see in the next chapter?**

**There's gonna be a lot of divas and superstars in the next one. 3 I hope you like it!**

**FIVE REVIEWS FOR SUCH A BIG CHAPTER? ;)**

**And good reviews, please?**  
**I love constructive reviews.**

**Love, love, love;**  
**Ashley**


End file.
